


It gets easier

by Anili_2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, bieng a country has its downsides and maybe more so than one would think, it's only sorta shippy, not the main point tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: England knows some things are better to just let be.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 18





	It gets easier

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea mentioned in a group chat

"...We have to tell them."

That one sentence was enough to break whatever comfortable silence they had going on. England sighed at the loss of the rare atmosphere and sat up straight from his position of leaning against America's shoulder. The subject had started popping up more often lately and he honestly had thought they had already come to the end of it, but apparently the younger nation disagreed. 

"We shouldn't, America. Trying to talk about it will only make matters worse. I know, because I've tried before." He turns to face his companion and places a hand on his to assure   
him that he understood the worry. 

Their subject of sorry? France and Canada. Both of which were affected by the consequence of a nation being unwilling to let go of a human. It didn't happen often and mostly to young nations, but wasn't the most fun to know about. England knew only of maybe two or three cases of this, but had suspicions of more even though there were no real ways for him to get to know for sure. Humans were a part of everyone's life, a nation wouldn't be anything without its people after all, but being too attached to anything was never good. In this case, the strong attachment would bind the human and the nation together, but not in the way one would think. The human would turn into an animal and accompany the nation, though the shared memories would turn to mush. 

England had first hand seen how France ended up with Pierre and had tried to make the other nation remember the bird as a human, but that had only lead to France seeing him as crazy and almost passing out from a string pain on his head. 

It hadn't been hard to know what had happened the moment he saw Canada with a polar bear clutched on tightly. England remembered the worry it had struck through him at that time, especially when the change made the two forget each other completely at times. It hadn't been long after America had lost Davie and England could guess that had been what triggered the need to hold on in Canada. 

America had learned of the truth behind Kumajirou and Pierre a couple months ago, when England had let it slip after taking a few drinks. Ever since then the young nation had wanted to fix things, partly to be a hero, but mostly because he didn't like the idea of his brother being tied down by something so sad. England however had stopped him after a lot of talking. 

England lifted his hands and cupped Alfred's face between them, leaning in to rest his forehead against his. "There's nothing to be done anymore, it's far too late for it. The best thing we can do is let them be."

"I don't like this…," America whispered in a tone that went straight to England's heart. The young nation was far too caring for his own good, but he supposed that was one of the shining qualities of the other.   
"I know you don't, poppet. Sometimes the best thing one can do is nothing. This hurts us right now more than them, trying to bring it up will only make matters worse."

England knew the arms were coming even before he felt them around himself. He looped his own arms around America and willingly surrendered himself to comforting his partner. "Knowing gets easier with time, I promise," he whispers and pets America's soft hair until it's time to head to bed for the night.


End file.
